


When our eyes met

by 101firegirl, Gigi6959



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cat Ears, Cute, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duelling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, Swordfighting, True Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101firegirl/pseuds/101firegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi6959/pseuds/Gigi6959
Summary: Catra is the princess of the Horde, a powerful kingdom, spreading terror and misery to the rest of the nations of Etheria. Her mother, Light Spinner, a wicked sorceress, is trying to rule over the whole world but she finds a strong warrior.. a knight coming by the name Shera, who is preventing her plans from becoming true. Would she go this far to use her daughter to push her enemy out of her way during the still peaceful days? Will Catra lure the knight away for her mother to succeed her goals?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Just a glance

**Author's Note:**

> ──────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────────  
> Gigi here!
> 
> Hello everyone! This is my first Catradora fanfiction in this platform, It started as a roleplay with 101firegirl, though I've decided to add some things and make it a fanfiction
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it !
> 
> ──────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────────

"There's a letter, an invitation,your majesty"

A messenger began to talk, having been given the right to speak further by the woman in front of him. The glow of the lights illuminated the queens face, only helping to make her look darker, almost corrupted. Holding the power of dark magics made the woman fearsome to most. It was a great reason for her enemies as well to tremble on her step. Her eyes were a light green colour, her slim silhouette sitting on her throne while a hand was playing slowly with a foggy cloud between her fingers. She didn't have the patience to listen to the whole invitation the man was explaining. A quiet sigh escaped her red velvet lips and looked down at the man, he could already feel these green eyes piercing his, a really uncomfortable feeling he always had every time he went to this Kingdom. He could only wonder what this woman had done to everyone in there to be so obsessed yet loyal to her. The man cleared his throat thickly as the woman brushed her black hair back and stood up slowly before finally speaking.

"The Bright Moon brings boring messengers, every single time… get to the point. I don't have much time to waste" Her kingdom and the kingdom of Bright Moon.. were standing on shaking ground. The relationships she had with the queen of that kingdom, Angella, got ruined from the time she got sent away because of her summoning dark magics. After that the only thing the black haired woman wanted was to see her under her command and she was close to achieve that.  
"Queen Angela is inviting the queen and the princess of the Horde to her palace as well as the rest of the queens, kings , princes and princesses. It's a big celebration accompanied by tournaments, masquerade balls and feasts. Her majesty wishes to know your—"  
The man got interrupted by the noise of the door opening on the other side of the room

"Are you serious!? For real, mother!? You brought yet another prince to me? I told you countless times to —  
Ah… hi…?" The young brunette princess walked inside the room, her cat- like ears laying back against her head, and her eyes looked at the messenger before the man bows to her. Her mismatching eyes looked up at the queen. She was still so frustrated about all this but she tried to at least control herself even if she was late.  
"I'm sorry… for the interruption…"  
"Catra, you knew I would have a conversation…" Light Spinner walked down, close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a gentle manner, though Catra could feel that she was mad at her. "We are invited to the palace of Bright Moon ,my dear… I'm sure it will be more… interesting than staying in your champers … " 

Catra loved to write books , she could write for hours and that's what she was actually doing, but now with her mother scolding her about it… she couldn't do else than follow her in that palace, she already knew that she would attempt to make her decide who she would marry since she was in the right age of a marriage. Her eyes looked away and nodded "Of course… I'll come with you if you want to go" She spoke as a smile formed on Spinner's face and she took a small step away from her. She needed to get out of this place for fresh air after all. "Excuse me again, I'm leaving you two to discuss"

She bowed and walked away, letting the other two to talk. Light Spinner looked at her as she walked, her eyes returning to the messenger to make sure he got the message and finally leave. Catra on the other hand got prepared for their trip. She gently placed some clothes in her travel bags as she informed her maid to help her, her companion would be joining her with some guards as well. This night was slowly passing by, though as silent Catra’s night was, her mother decided to ruin it. Her form walked inside the room as she set down some papers "what is it ? I've been taking care of my things already… I suppose you're not going to stay so polite on the same table with Queen Angella.." Catra spoke with confidence. As much as she knew that if she makes her mother really angry she would be in trouble, she still didn't care. Her blue and yellow eyes looked up at her and crossed her arms over her chest while laying on her bed. "but I will be… being polite is the only way sometimes ,Catra… you will learn that in time but.. you won't be fooling around once we arrive. Not writing or any of this… it's a good opportunity for us to move not only for your wedding but for the kingdom's expansion… I've been informed that a special guest will be there and I'm going to need your help" Spinner approached the feline and touched her cheek as the princess pulled away ,ears twitched. "I'm not taking part in any kind of war between you and your enemies…" "What you don't understand,Catra, is that my enemies are my kingdom's enemies ….which means that all this will go on you one day to rule.. you don't want to rule during war don't you? That's why I'm rushing to find a good prince ,my dear… so I can make it easier for you to rule over a great nation " The brunette looked away, she really didn't want to have war with everyone in this land but… marrying with someone just because she would expand the grounds and have allies made her stomach sick. The queen said no more though ,leaving her to her own thoughts as she could feel herself getting tired after a while. The light of the moon brushing her features softly and giving her a beautiful dream. 

That same moon seemed to guide a lone knight. Long blond hair tied into a ponytail and armour ready to take every strike as she walked through the woods. Her fellow knights rushed to the palace of Bright Moon while she was dealing with several Horde knights around the Bright Moon’s grounds that made her part away from the rest of the group. After all the fights she rode into the castle’s courtyard early in the morning, obviously her tired form almost crawling down off the horse and walking inside the halls to get to her old friend, Glimmer. That friend of hers happened to be the princess of the castle and she immediately rushed towards her when she heard Swift Wind, the knight's horse, in the courtyard. She had so long to see her that she actually missed her a lot. "Adora !!!! You're finally here! " The princess cheered and embraced the taller one.  
“Well look at you!You didn’t change at all, I must say” She commented, the same words came out of her about Bow, a friend of hers and a great knight as well. Adora chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.  
“Thanks ah I would wish to stay and talk for the rest of the night and the next day till the night's masquerade but ..you know… I am tired because someone left me behind to deal with these Horde soldiers…” 

She clearly spoke the last words with a more aggressive tone, since she looked at Bow who was just dusting off his armour and chuckled before he gave her a kind smile. “Ah you know we couldn’t stay there because of three… four Horde soldiers” “They were more than that, Bow… Next time you will be the ones fighting them, not me” “You have the sword, Adora… We don’t have it” The man quickly replied back and wrapped an arm around the princess “So, princess, where are we going to stay for the whole day till the ball begins? The tourneys will begin tomorrow according to your mother” He was close enough to her to not call her mother by her title, he and Glimmer seemed to always have had a close relationship and he had stayed by her chambers last night so he had to change rooms. Glimmer's eyes looked at him and smiled at the touch before she gestured to them to follow her.

Their chambers were downstairs, the whole palace was bright inside, a light pink with white and a gold combination, as huge hallways were guiding them inside. The first floor was where the nobles and princesses with princes would stay for these days while the knights wouldn’t stay by the side of the princesses nor even on the same floor. Glimmer’s hand showed them their rooms, one on the left of the hallway, the other on the opposite side, on the right. “Choose and get inside, mother got everything prepared for you all to relax after the long trip.” Glimmer added and gave Adora a small smile before walking away “I will be around for a while, some nobles have arrived” She added. 

After leaving them behind, Bow walked his way inside the room, Adora on the other hand placed some bags of hers on the wooden bed and leaned against it after undoing her armour. Her hair was tied up which she quickly let down, closing her eyes and taking a huge breath to nuzzle against the mattress. Being a knight made her wish to take part in the tourney so she would do it when she got the chance to talk to Queen Angella but first of all..she needed some rest.

The next evening had arrived, her muscular form was laying down on the bed carelessly and her eyes tiredly opened up so she could stand up and head off to meet with Glimmer and Bow. Servants were making the preparations for tonight’s masquerade for the whole day. Adora managed to add herself into the tournaments of the next few days, though when the rest of the guests began to arrive, she wasn’t ready. The blonde ran into the bath house, cleaning herself as fast as she could before preparing her outfit and mask, having just enough time to get everything ready before she had to get dressed. Once she was dressed up, luckily allowed to wear a nice dress suit rather than a dress as per the usual for those of her gender, she put her mask on, before rushing to make it in time, making sure she had her introductory card on her too. Many of the knights in the kingdom of Brightmoon had been allowed magical weapons, after proving themself worthy. Adora was the latest to prove herself, earning herself the title and sword of She-ra, Knight of Power, so she decided to go by that rather than her true name.

On the other hand, Catra didn't have to rush for anything. She and her mother had already arrived early in the palace to get ready, their bags and clothes were set into the wardrobes by the servants and Light Spinner got the chance to stay alone in her own chamber as Catra would get ready on her own. Her maid got her a nice velvet red dress, which would gently wrap around her torso and had a long black lace sleeve. Everyone, especially her mother, wanted this ball to be perfect. Light Spinner was on to something big, Catra could say, since she had already given her a strange… order about that special person being introduced by the name of Shera before they leave their own castle. She knew that Shera would be there and knowing it was her mother's enemy she could tell she wanted her out of the way for a couple of days so she could get her plans working. The thing was that…. Where and how she would find the woman that her mother was talking about.

Early that night, the princess was ready, her cleavage was shown as her hair was half tied up, the rest forced to become curly, hanging down to touch her shoulders. She carried her matching mask which was a must for the occasion and stepped out of the room with her short heeled shoes. She hated these shoes if she could be honest with herself, but.... She couldn't say anything to her mother. There would be many men as well, handsome ones, wealthy ones. She couldn’t 'miss' that opportunity, as the older one would tell her, the only sure thing was that… the night would be huge. The woman stepped inside the huge ball room, people were dancing, drinking ,chatting. All this noise was making her sick sometimes. So many eyes looked at her but still she didn't like anyone in there. They all seemed so...fake. The brown haired girl didn’t want to have any part in this party even though plenty of the guests wanted to have a dance with her, she declined almost every invitation. Her eyes wandered off every time they tried to make a move during the dance. She didn't like the whole idea of finding the chosen one for her at a party. She couldn't choose someone who she knew for five minutes… Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of her favourite music to play. She leaned back to her seat, hissing at her mother's eyes that fell on a guest that just arrived and offered gifts. "No.." She murmured knowing what that expression of her mom's meant, wrapping her arms over her chest

Adora for her matter was decked out in white and gold lining, her kingdom was the richer one of most, so of course she would have a rather lavish outfit, to show off such wealth. She wore a matching mask that only covered her eyes and nose, with her hair being done up in a high ponytail, a few strands by her face being left down. Adora wore simple white dress shoes as well, though she had barely managed to keep them white. She was really looking forward to this night, the guests, the drinks and food, the nice music, everything was perfect. The knight was standing there a bit nervously as she arrived late, she noticed and winced, but approached the announcer with her card, just apologising for being late while knowing all the attention would suddenly be on her. She almost didn't make it in time after all, her jaw clenched just slightly, knowing she also probably looked very much like a male, at least from far away, though she hoped her pony tail and the bulge at her chest would help dissuade the idea, after she got among the other guests. The announcer took her card after just giving her an annoyed glance, before clearing his throat and speaking 

"Knight She-Ra, the Knight of Power from the Kingdom of Brightmoon'' 

As soon as she was allowed to leave she did, managing to keep her pace down to a normal one as she walked down the stairs, head held high and arms by her side, looking around for her friends, though she was unable to spot any of them due to the masks, and the mass of people in her way, though her height definitely helped. The only one who noticed her was the feline princess, she was… stunning. Even if she thought it would take her hours to find that Shera ,her mother was talking about, she spotted her immediately and she wouldn't miss a chance. She couldn't fail to do that one thing her mother told her after all. Nothing would go wrong if she approached her but then again....how do you approach someone who looks like an angel in disguise?


	2. Are you ready to dance?

Catra’s eyes fixed at the entrance while dancing slowly with a prince who asked for a dance and she couldn't refuse in front of her mother. She was so surprised by her looks that she almost remained with the mouth open for some seconds. A knight coming late? How unusual, yet the woman didn’t seem to care at the moment. 

Her small form bowed at the man she just got forced to dance with and smiled before she walked away from him. She didn't want to dance with any of them but that knight who got her attention, forgetting everything about the words of her mother. By approaching the taller woman she looked up at her and spoke after raising up her voice due to the music being too loud in the ballroom.  


"Did you get the invitation late?" Her lips a soft red colour, to match with her dress as a short smirk formed on her face. Adora was at that moment taking a drink from one of the servants who were walking around, offering them, murmuring a quiet thank you to them, as she did, taking a sip when she heard someone behind her. "Hello there—" Adora didn't know the shorter one was a princess till she turned around. "Excuse me, I didn't even introduce myself , I'm Catra, the princess of the Horde Kingdom" the brunette smiled as the blonde turned around before smiling gently, a nervous, shy one." I bet you've heard my name and full title by the announcer, I'm Shera" she chuckled and bowed, touching the princess' hand to place a kiss on her. She was a really beautiful woman Adora could tell. “Pleased to meet you, princess. To answer your question, I arrived late yesterday. I almost didn't have enough time to get ready since I stopped to help someone on the road, the rest of my party left me behind, so I arrived late in the palace and then… I had to rest... But I don't mind, I still made it here after all." Bright, sky blue eyes looked down at her from under the golden mask, her own face having very light makeup, just enough to slightly emphasis her jaw and cheek bones, helping to make them look more prominent and 'strong', though she hadn't bothered to bind her chest, so she clearly wasn't trying to pass as masculine, not to include the pony tail. The princess scanned her from head to toe while she was answering, she couldn't go out of the door of her chambers unless she bound her waist, so it was truly a surprise to see a woman being dressed up like that even though… she found it interesting. 

"Different customs. Women and men alike are allowed to dress as they choose, as long as they cover the most important areas'' Adora broke the silence, taking a sip once more. Catra’s mismatching eyes looked up at hers. "I see..well...what a nice company you had, then.. to leave you alone to get the work done, right?" Her voice was smooth and calm as she joked "Ah they knew I could do it, though an unexpected extra addition had been added to the problem, which is why it took longer than it was supposed to". Catra nodded she wanted to dance with that knight, she was so...interesting, but ...she wasn't sure what to do. The male was asking for a dance not the female though...they were both girls. Her ears were shown, they were down, avoiding the noise and her tail slowly waggled under the dress. Adora noticed her ears, before realising just how loud it was, lowering her voice and hoping to make it a bit more comfortable for the shorter woman. The knight smiled as she continued, knowing by the look in her eye that she cared more about what everyone would say than herself having fun. "For once stop worrying about what others will think. Do what you want to do. I know for sure everyone from my kingdom won't bat an eye, along with most of our allies'' The blonde was right, after all they were all wearing masks. 

Her hand raised as a gesture for her to dance with the princess when she accepted it she grinned wider, gently leading her to the dance floor, hesitating before placing her hand on her waist, for a moment worrying about making her uncomfortable. Catra’s eyes looked up at the other and smiled kindly at her being thoughtful of holding her waist. It was just a dance, she didn't have to worry. Adora smiled back down at her, gently taking the lead in the dance, keeping her touch on her, guiding rather than forcing as Catra’s steps were steady and began to dance with her. Eyes were staring for too long in these blue ones, the knight's eyes were so.. beautiful. She blushed when she noticed that she was staring for long, fingers tensed and looked away from these magnetising eyes. Adora stared down into the shorter woman's eyes, just as mesmerized by the blue and gold, a silly smile forming into her lips as they were the only ones showing. In return, Catra broke the long eye contact as she gently tried not to squeeze her. "Your eyes are really... Beautiful'' She didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by the compliment, but she just couldn't help but admit the truth. Her slim yet curvy form slowly moved in front of her and gave her a small smile while dancing. "I didn't expect to have a great company for tonight, to be honest" She added after a while. "so kind of you~But I really have a nice time .... Haven't been in a ball like this before" The knight had been in more....boring ones... She chuckled as they would come close and not at times, she continued to dance all the way around with her. Her eyes looked down at her when the dance would end and bowed. Catra wished so much to make her be with her for longer.. "I've been having a wonderful time... Definitely the best ball I've been into..." Catra bowed in respect to the knight when the dance ended, taking a step back "Also… I'm glad that I’ve made your evening more enjoyable" she continued as the blonde one would lean forward, taking her hand into her two and gently placing a kiss on it. Before they part ways, though, the taller one would remain close to the feline. "I will...see you again " She wanted to spend more time with her even though she was a knight.. “I’m looking forward to it, princess…”Adora raised her hand, backing up to disappearing into the crowd. A slight smirk on her face, as she watched the princess walking off to where her mother would be. They couldn’t share more words, more steps on this dance since the music had stopped, they separated so none of their companies would get suspicious, actually Light Spinner already saw them together but that was her plan after all.  


The knight couldn’t believe that she would have fallen for someone she didn’t know at all, but she felt her heart pacing every time their eyes met. She was sure that the feline felt that connection as well but she didn’t want to risk it all from the beginning. Eventually, she found her party then, walking over, Bow raising an eyebrow as she could tell that he saw everything "I saw you flirting with that princess… You know you'll never have anything more than that interaction, right?..” He didn’t want to be mean but… that was the truth and it was actually more realistic. “..Her mother would rather kill you then allow a simple knight to marry her daughter, no matter how high a ranking the knight has" Adora sighed at his words, looking back at where the princess was, wincing when she saw what was happening, already able to tell that her mother had seen them together, and disapproved it. She knew her friends could tell if she had fallen for that princess but she tried really hard to not show it. She looked back at them then, shrugging "Perhaps not, but she seemed interested. Perhaps once she ascends to the throne I will have a better chance" She joked, looking at princess Glimmer “Hey..Glimmer? What can you tell me about the Horde Kingdom?” The princess narrowed her eyes ,that was truly random and she didn't know where to begin. "A money and power hungry kingdom, to be honest" The purple haired shrugged gently and continued, for her to be interested so randomly about that kingdom ,something might have happened so..she was worried about her. "They've conquered the most parts of Etheria, their queen and my mother had a conflict years ago and now the Horde are just silent..for moons now... Mother is afraid of them making a sneaky attack but she still has hopes that we could work things out as you can see. She invited their queen and princess as much as I know...I didn't hear their name by the announcer yet so they might not come. I've also heard its people are as mean as their soldiers. Hungry for power and blood for whoever dares to stand in their way... Many kingdoms made small alliances so they will not get completely destroyed by them...the Horde have enough power already to make other queens and kings to sign papers willingly but.... I'm not sure their people will have great lives under their commands ” Adora’s smile fell at these words of the princess of BrightMoon. How could the brunette that she had just met own such a kingdom? The girl seemed so sweet ,so shy even..! Her eyes stared at the ground,she wanted to ask more but she was afraid, these news were worse than having her wings pulled out of her back. She knew she loved the feline. "Why do you care to know more about the Horde anyway?" Glimmer continued to talk in the background, she noticed her face getting paler the more she was talking about the Horde so..she had to ask. "Because I met a princess....and that was the Princess of the Horde Kingdom I just flirted with..." 

At that time, Catra’s eyes were looking at her mother and then on the floor, she knew she would have to play it dumb but the truth was that the blonde one was truly charming. She knew only by the looks of her mother’s face that she saw them there dancing and that she clearly didn't like what she saw. Ears perked back and arms wrapped over her chest "What?.... Do I have to dance only with the ones you choose? The knight asked me for a dance, it's nothing special. Plus I’m working on this brilliant idea of yours…She’s Shera.. " She puffed, not being able to speak the truth in front of people and glared at her mother who simply did the same and sat back down to her seat "Oh really? Did you see what she was wearing? Is that who you want to dance with? You could dance with other princesses if it was the normal thing to do, don't you think? I didn’t tell you to go show off on everyone that you two are close… it will cause more confusion and suspicions. On the other hand.. I’ve seen your look, young one.. Don’t think that I’m stupid to not notice her and your stare… " Her mother spoke out and huffed "You know there are plenty of things for you to do to ruin our reputation, be careful with your choices'' ''Just enjoy the ball, mother.... You don't have to start an argument here…There’s nothing going on between us, okay? I was only dancing with her because it would be rude to reject her offer" she leaned over the table and rested her head on her hand while having her elbows on the table. She was confused as to why she was feeling this warmth when Shera was around, it was her job to just keep an eye on her but now, she couldn't get her eyes off of her! After some minutes, she finally made peace- at least for now- with her mother and would start to have a taste of the food in the ball. As the time passed by, the brunette was peeking between her hair locks to see the great warrior and the older woman would start again to murmur about her making bad decisions, she couldn't stand the sound of her voice anymore and stood up. She also needed to refresh her makeup so she made the excuse to slide away from her mother. Catra walked into the bathroom to check if everything was alright, though her slim form was feeling too tired in her dress. Adora, on the other hand, was glancing back at Catra at that moment when she left, she noticed she had disappeared and sighed quietly. 

She looked at Glimmer, before bringing her drink to her lips, finishing her glass in two gulps "Ah..... Look Glimmer.... I'll be right back..." She stated coldly, Adora was pretty serious this time... She felt like she wanted to just drown her worries of Catra being her enemy and not someone she should dance with..even more to flirt with. She loved to flirt with the girl, she loved how her hands felt on hers, how their moves on the ballroom were perfectly matched, how she swung her with swift but soft moves, how her slim yet curvy form was dancing like a feather in the wind, letting her to guide her to the next move. She couldn’t take away that scene off her head, these mismatching eyes piercing through her ocean blue ones.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she forgot how to walk. She snapped out of it quickly and headed for the bathroom slowly with Glimmer furrowing her eyebrows and stopping her by holding her from her wrist "Hey just — Just be careful ......you shouldn't be overwhelmed by it but.. just, have your eyes open.. and don't drink'' She huffed knowing her, she could have drunk the whole bottle. She paused for a moment at the last comment, shaking her head "I have a tourney the next few days, can't afford to have a hangover. Don't worry." She headed for the bathroom then, letting her hair down for a moment as soon as she got in there and was about to take her mask off she saw Catra and paused. Catra was leaning on the counter of the sink, trying to calm down a little by the music and the partying of everyone but her. She hated that she was already in the age to marry and her mother was ready to give her off just because of the kingdom's sake and the alliances. A silent sigh escaped with the mask still on but soon her ears would twitch up to the sound of the door opening as Adora came inside. "Princess... Well I didn't expect to see you so soon" She smiled at her playfully, keeping the mask on as she watched her, bowing slightly. Catra could only bet that she looked nice under that mask, her hair though were just amazing, so long, light blonde.. she hadn’t seen such bright colour before, it was rare. Clearly she forgot every worry of hers within a moment when she saw her. Her eyes looked away at the comment and smiled a little bit "Yes, I needed some time off the crowd..what about you?" She wouldn't reveal how she watched her all the time in that party but she could tell an excuse to leave from around her mom easily. Adora would chuckle, feeling that they felt the same way about crowded places." same for me… " Her eyes looked at the woman, not able to tell if she was good or bad, she heard enough about her from Glimmer… she couldn't help but be both disappointed and curious as to how this princess could even do any harm to her or to anyone. A shaking breath was taken and she continued, this time her tone was soft, not wanting to accuse her for anything or her to feel like she was getting attacked. "I am going to be honest.. I have not heard many pleasant things about your kingdom... Is your mom as...." She paused "as they say, I suppose is the only respectful way to put it... I know it's sudden..but.." Catra furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what exactly they were saying about her mother but… since she talked about her mother she didn't know how to respond to that. "I don't know what the others say about us, but no... If they spread bad rumors, they're wrong..People talk before they think and mostly their judgement is way worse than the reality" She murmured and leaned in closer to the mirror to apply her lipstick. Even if Shera seemed to be bothered too much about the things she's heard, the feline couldn't care less sometimes. Sometimes others being afraid and respectful was the best choice but she didn't want the blonde one to be afraid of her or something like that "Anything else you want to ask?... Did you see my mother and you asked me about her?"  


Adora quickly realised she had hit sensitive territory in asking about her mother, she paused before moving to stand beside her. She wanted to trust her, she wanted to flirt, and banter with her like she was before she had been told those rumours. She paused, before deciding for herself just who Catra was. She wouldn't let rumours ruin any chance she may have. "I did see you talking to her.. And I noticed you seemed irritated, I just wanted to offer you a chance to stop thinking about it.. Should you want to spend the rest of the ball with me and my friends?" She offered, smiling gently at her from the mirror "I.. Can't really understand what it's like, being a princess.. But I know it's not as easy as people make it out to be. So.. I want to offer you a chance to forget about it for a while. To be yourself, free of judgment." A silent chuckle escaped Catra's lips at her words, her fingers gently tapped on the lipstick and took a small breath to give a look at the taller woman. "… mother can be irritating sometimes.. and I can come with you... But don't you think anything will change.." The girl's ears were up, she was feeling comfortable with her even after that question, she didn't want to stay with the older one, it was too boring. The knight let out a quiet, relieved sigh, smiling and offering her arm to her "Dont dash my hopes just yet princess. Let a girl have her dream for at least a night, yeah?" She smiled back at her, before realising her hair was still down, eyes widening for a moment before she lift her arms, hastily pulling it back up into its high ponytail, pulling a few strands down again, and making sure the little poof was in position, offering her arm again "My apologies, Princess Glimmer would gut me if she knew I took my hair down before the ball was done” Catra’s eyes looked at her while tying the hair up and she gave her a small smile in response "You look better with them down, not that you're not just as charming with them down... But" She trailed off, not wanting to be rude but she preferred these golden hair down for some reason. Her form began to walk out so she could join these friends of hers, only for Glimmer to get worried, especially when she saw Catra with the other one. What was Adora thinking? Glimmer could believe that Adora was really stunned by the news that she heard about the Horde but this....this was madness. She brought their princess to them. Didn't she get that none of them would want her around? The purple haired girl looked at the princess from head to toe, glaring at her mostly and wrapped her arms over her chest when they arrived . 

"Glimmer, Bow...Perfuma, this is Catra. Catra, this is Glimmer, the princess of BrightMoon ,Bow my fellow knight and Perfuma the princess of Plumeria "Adora spoke for the shorter one when they arrived close, Catra bowed and gave them a nervous smile, she didn't use to talk to many people "It's a pleasure meeting you...~" 

"Adora.... May I speak to you .... _**Privately**_..." Glimmer was obviously pissed off ,her glare fixed at the tall knight before grabbing her by the hand to walk


	3. Will I see you again?

“What is it?!” Adora couldn’t help but growl out the whisper, her eyes looking down at Glimmer and crossing her arms over her chest. “I told you that she is the leader of the **worst** damn nation and you’re still around her? You brought her to us!You really want to get killed or get **us** killed? What are you thinking ?” She hissed, her eyes looked at her only to give her a small push on her shoulder “Hey- I've decided that I'm not going to let rumours tell me what to think. I'll judge her myself. Now, if you'll excuse me.." She bowed slightly, before turning and walking away, irritated at Glimmer, but she knew they would eventually work through this. Glimmer couldn’t hold her back, she couldn’t tell her anything than stay behind and glare at the woman. Her eyes looked at the woman while she was leaving and took a small breath before tightening her fists to walk back to her friends and that…feline. 

Adora was still mad, Catra could see it so she would wrap both arms around her left arm. Blue eyes looked down at the feline who was offering a smile at her. The cat girl didn't know if she should feel comfortable around these people or not even if something told her she was..not welcomed there, her guard would be up again that's for sure. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as ears would tilt up and still remain close to the only one she felt more comfortable with, Shera. She greeted them obviously, had a word or two and as the time passed she didn't think they were as judging as she thought, or they weren't because she was in front of them, she didn't know what they would say if she wasn’t around. Adora in the meantime, noticed that Catra was still staying close to her and she made an effort to include her into the conversation, always had a hand on her arm, or their shoulders together, reassurance and comfort for her, or she hoped so. She kept her voice quieter then she normally would have, though still audible for everyone, as she didn't want to irritate Catra's ears, especially with her being so close to her. Seeing she still didn't relax, she paused, before bending closer to her ear to murmur "Would you rather go walk around the garden? I've heard that's open for exploration for the party members'' she spoke in confidence while Catra was already thinking of how rude it would be to attempt to walk away. “I'll go take my coat" She hummed after excusing herself for leaving, the girl went back to her own seat to grab her cloth and see her mom dancing with ..someone. A tall man with white and hints of silver hair. He must be someone with power, she guessed. 

Catra walked to the door made of glass, to open it and go outside. She supposed Shera would have been there too, so it wasn't that she would be alone to call her guards. She quickly covered herself with the coat, hating the cold weather, as always, her tail slowly moved and a silent purr escaped her throat at the heat that she felt. Adora was already waiting outside so when Catra came out, she smiled gently and offered her arm to her again "I noticed you weren't really comfortable with my friends, I figured you might prefer somewhere else instead" "What? No ...no they were ...lovely... I don’t use to be around many people… so talking to them or.. starting a conversation is difficult" Though the opposite happened with Shera, she would always think something to tell so she could stay around her. "You seemed uncomfortable is all. You weren't talking much, and staying close to me, ears constantly shifting. I probably should have asked you up front..." She followed as she moved around though, just as eager to stay close to her as Catra had been to her. Catra cursed herself under her breath, why was it so difficult to hide any emotion? Her ears were always going to give her out just like they did now and many times in the past. "I would be fine, but... thanks, I like it more here" She breathed out in a sharp tone, nuzzling in her coat. Her eyes looked at the garden while walking forward. Orbs glowing in the dark. Adora noticed her irritation at that and smiled "You're good at masking, don't worry. I'm sure nobody else noticed. I've just-... I've just been very good at reading people. Or at least their body language." She nodded to her thanking her, just smiling "No need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I did not want to ruin your night at the ball after all" Catra cut her sentence quickly when she said that "No ..no, in fact, I bet you can't ruin this night, it's the best ball, I told you already." Her eyes looked up at her only to take a short breath to change the subject "... The night's so cold.... Aren't you cold?... Didn't you bring any coat?" She could give her hers at any time. Thankfully, the night sky was beautiful to watch and some lanterns here and there were making it possible for Adora to see the road since Catra could see in the dark "Oh, the fabric of my suit is thick, it keeps me warm enough, I'll be alright" 

She smiled gently at her, noticing her eyes, unable to keep from pausing to admire them for a bit. The feline at that moment was leaning to smell one of these beautiful flowers, this palace really had a great garden, maybe it was the fact she had a great company for once too but she didn't know. Adora on her side saw her lean in to smell the flower, she smiled, but looked away, seeing some blossoms on a tree branch up above their head, reaching up to gently pull it down, sniffing at a blossom "This place is bigger than I expected" the princess murmured silently her arms wrapped around herself and she fixed her dress to sit on a bench in the middle, glancing up at the sky and letting out a sigh, she pat the seat right next to her after taking a seat "Aren't you tired of all the time being standing? Though you seem to be a strong one, I've seen a lot of knights being so weak... You really look like the whole definition of one ,Shera.." That comment made the blonde one giggle, gently letting go of the branch, looking down at her, seeing her sit down; she couldn't help another giggle that bubbled up her throat. She really was giggly with her, wasn't she? She sat down by Catra though, leaving her legs open, sitting like the fighter she is, back straight, pose confident and self assured. She looked at Catra, raising an eyebrow "I'd flex for you but the suit would cover it up..." she teased, smiling "...but you don't earn the title Knight of Power by being weak. Though I have to use the sword given to me to use the abilities that come with the title... I have magic in me now as well, which most definitely helps" 

Catra had seen plenty who were weak to flex power, money, attitude and charm. This girl wasn't that type of person it seemed, at least she didn’t come up straight to flex anything to her. She chuckled noticing she was all so cheerful around her, at least she didn't seem so giggly when she was with her friends and that said a lot to the feline "So you use that magic to be more powerful?" Was that a tricky question? She really wasn't sure if that knight got the title while practicing or just sitting back and using that magic to be strong. "Oh, no... All it really does physically is amplify my own strength. And I have to.. well, transform for it to take place. I can't just wave a hand and destroy an army you know?" The blonde chuckled, smiling "It's a sword. And…well, actually it chooses who wields it just as much as the Queen does. I have it sitting as a bracelet right now. I wont pull it out though, I don't want someone to come along and believe I'm threatening you or something... But before I got the Sword I had to earn it. Had to prove myself." Funnily enough for the feline, she didn't have any magic going on in her, she was just an Etherian, princess or not, she didn't have all these sparkles or super strength or ...anything like the rest of the royals. Even if she was a princess which was alone a reason to have a magical power, well… It seemed it wasn't her thing? She wasn't chosen. Even a knight got chosen by a sword... Her lips made a small sad smile, she couldn't let her thoughts about this to bring her mood down. "And how did you prove yourself? " Her ears perked up, she was curious, but not because she would try to fight her, she was only interested in hearing stories of others having powers and such. Adora’s smile faded slightly when she heard her question pausing "The village I was living and training at had just been attacked.. I managed to hold them off until more soldiers came and drove them off completely. That's how I met Princess Glimmer, actually. I saved her life in that battle. She had been visiting a friend that lived there under cover.. Ended up saving her life a few times.. After that I was taken to the capital to train there. First battle I saved more people... I guess I didn't really prove myself as much as I did show who I was as a person...? The sword doesn't choose people who lust after power, or do things for their own personal gain" she paused "and I sound like I'm bragging... I apologise, I'm not trying to brag or show off to you.." The knight hesitated before scratching the back of her neck, revealing that some of the hair at the base of her neck had been shaved off into an undercut, the hair short, kept close to her skin. Adora hadn't mentioned that she had nearly died that day, and had been left with more scars on her body then she believed she would get for the rest of her life, though none had left scars on her face, having preferred to go for the larger target that was her body. Catra for all this time was listening to her while staring at these blue orbs, noticing her hair as well this time and tilting her head a little, she did expect her to have scars, after all being a knight is a difficult job if you do it properly. Her hands placed on her own lap and shook her head when she finished "No no, don't worry about it, I asked you to tell me after all.. you're only replying, that's all'' She knew that some day in the past her kingdom and Bright Moon were in war but she didn't know Glimmer so she didn’t say anything when she met the princess. "But I'm the one making the questions.. Do you want to ask anything? " She didn't know what to expect, she wanted to learn more but by asking her questions would make Shera more suspicious of her. The blonde paused for a moment, before looking at her "This may sound odd but... What is it like to be a princess? I know it's not as easy as everyone makes it sound... So tell me about it. The good, the bad... I want to know... Though you don't have to answer, and I won't expect every little detail about your life. If you don't want to answer, please, just tell me and I won't push'' she smiled at her. Catra’s eyes looked at the ground, feeling her bone finally getting warm and she gently shrugged 

"I don't know how exactly to answer that... Most of the princesses have magic powers so that comes with more respect to their name. Whoever has more power physically , politically, money or magic is more respected in the meetings of the kingdoms whenever we don't have war of course." She paused for a second to take a small breath, she didn't start complaining about her own problems "Good thing is.. that you can travel around if you wish, far away and not worry about not having enough food for example, you learn calligraphy and how to speak or stand properly... Though we're supposed to be leading every war which means.. you can't have many friends, you can't walk around the enemy's grounds... You can walk alone around the kingdom only with a guard or guards because not everyone likes the way you lead... You can't drink, eat at a party without the fear of something to be poisoned.. Can't like someone of the enemy kingdom.. or fall in love with someone because you only have a few choices.. " She hesitantly said the last words "You see.. When we are in the age to marry we have to get someone with the same wealth or power as ours and it's a difficult situation for some... Queens and kings decide who the princess will get according to what kingdom the other is ruling over and how good his reputation is.. princesses don't have a say in all this" She hummed tapping her dress with her thumb, her nervousness was visible since she knew she had a liking for the woman beside her whos smile soon faded more and more while she was talking. Adora felt frustrated for her, for the lack of freedom, she wanted to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she knew it would be better to keep her hands off her. She was a knight and just like that her hopes were dashed, she was only a knight. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to move on… but it was nice pretending, at least for a bit, that she had the freedom to be with her "I... Am sorry to hear that... I wish you were able to choose who you want to marry... Without constantly fearing for your life and the life of others..." She wasn't pitying her though, just offering support, acknowledging the fact that she didn't think it was right "I believe that the choice on who you marry should be completely up to you, no matter if you are nobility or not. I didn't come from anywhere special... orphan girl who was found and taken in. I got lucky, I suppose..." She paused before looking at her "If there is any way for me to assist you, don't hesitate to ask for it" She smiled gently at her then, offering her hand, but not forcing her to take it. Remembering the reality of the situation didn't help Catra either. She smiled nervously and sighed before she held her hand. She didn't have a say in this, but she would do what she could for her to be with the one she had feelings for, even though she thought that with all the things she said Shera would step away and not even attempt to make a move further. She ruined the whole effort and she knew it. Eyes looked away and a deep breath was taken, wishing she didn't speak at all in the first place 

"Yeah... I will inform you... You know ... it's getting late and I should be going .." She tried to avoid staying with her and watching her getting more and more disappointed because of the nature of her being a princess "I bet your friends will search for you too" Adora though saw the regret. She smiled gently again, squeezing her hand, lifting it gently then, pressing a small kiss to the back of it before standing up, offering her arm "If you must go... Then, may I have one more dance before I have to wait til the morning to see you again?" She smiled at her, genuine and happy, wanting to show her that she still wished to spend time with her, and that she still enjoyed the time she had spent with her "And if you cannot provide me with one more dance... Then how about.. where I will be able to find you tomorrow during the tourney?" Catra’s ears were down, by a smooth move she stood up by the help of Adora, but soon she cheered up and nodded "Probably with the rest of the princesses. We don't sit in the same place with the others ... For obvious reasons... but we can dance too.. The carriage can wait '' She chuckled silently. They would stay for the night in the building not too far away, as well as the rest of the princesses and nobles. 

As they walked together, she could still hear, even if she was outside, the music from inside. The music was still slow, her hand held hers as she stopped some steps away from the door and tugged the hand so she would be pulled back. Adora yelped slightly, spinning on her heel and looking startled for a moment at the sudden stop, before smiling at her, stepping forward to be closer "We can dance here?". Due to the fact it was a cold night, not many people would see them, but she didn't do it for others. She wanted to stay alone with her more, dancing was a good option out there."That would be a perfect ending to this night, Princess" The knight moved into position with her when the next song started, once again hesitating before putting her hand on her waist, smiling at her and starting the dance, leading her through it with a grin, just looking down at her from behind her mask. Catra followed her, even though they would be closer than the first time, her eyes fixed up to the blonde ones behind her own mask. The waltz was slow and their chest touched, hands in position as they danced in a walking way. Their cheeks were hidden thankfully, because they couldn't hide their blush, due to the nature of their mask. Adora’s mask just covered her eyes and part of her nose as well, barely reaching below her cheek bones, so her own blush was open to be seen, not that she minded that. The feeling of their chest touching sent butterflies in her stomach, just continuing to look down at her as she danced, wishing she could lean down and capture her lips in a kiss, or steal her away from the party for longer, though she knew she wouldn't be able to, she let herself be content with this dance, and the possibility of interaction later. They both wished they could be together for the whole night, but at least they would do so for as long as the music played. The knight still had her hopes, since she knew there would be a feast every night after all the tourneys for days, then another party on the final day before everyone would leave. Perhaps she would get more time with her after all. She also noticed a longing look coming from Catra, and paused for a moment, wondering if maybe she wanted the same thing that she did, she also noticed their breath misting and mingling in the air and she smiled gently. "I'm looking forward to seeing you fight...I hope mother wont find an excuse for me to not come if she sees us around together again " The princess broke the silence, eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. Her form was still pressed against hers, she wanted so much to kiss her under the stars. She gave her a nervous smile "....but still I'll find a way to sneak out " "Perhaps I'll bring you a flower, dedicate a fight for you just to help you rebel" The blonde chuckled gently, her voice just as soft as she looked down at her. 

They were definitely holding this position for longer than necessary, but for Adora it felt like time had stopped, just looking down at her, still blushing, her pupils slightly dilated, feeling the smaller woman's body pressing against hers. The smaller one knew that she held her for longer than necessary as well but she didn't care at all. She wanted to be close to her, to hold her for more than the music required. Her eyes looked at her and a small smile formed at her. "I'd love that... But I don't think you will help the situation... We will make it more uncomfortable if everyone sees you offering a flower to me " She giggled silently and leaned close, as the music played and her eyes glimpsed in the dark. Her eyes flickered once more from her eyes to her lips. "But it is customary for a knight to dedicate at least a single fight to a princess... I would be expected to do the same.." Their lips were inches apart, Catra’s head leaning closer. Adora saw her lean close, she hesitated, but slowly leaned in a bit closer as well, head tilting slightly and eyes starting to close. She was hesitant with it, giving her plenty of time to pull away. Catra almost touched her lips softly like a feather but her giving such an opportunity to lean away made her actually do it in the end. Even though it was only a feather light touch, the warrior’s stomach filled with butterflies, eyes falling closed for that one, sweet moment, committing it to memory as thoroughly as possible. The princess pulled back slightly and she took a deep breath in, realising she had been practically holding her breath for most of that encounter. Catra’s hands let her go and fixed her mask nervously. "W-We.... We will meet again..." She smiled nervously and bowed kindly before she turned around on her heel. She really could feel her heart skip and beat faster when Adora and her were so close. "We will, Princess. I guarantee it." She offered her a weak, nervous smile, bowing in return to her, just standing there for a moment, after she left though she touched her lips with her fingertips before smiling softly. The feline couldn't help but hold her dress in order to go up these stairs to get inside. Her eyes looked around the ball room to search for where her mother could be but she couldn't find her yet. Meanwhile, Adora when she turned around to go inside she could see the queen being to the short balcony not too far from their spot that they danced. She lowered her hand then, her smile fading as well as she just watched her, her eyes a bright, piercing blue even in the dark, barely lit by the lanterns placed outside. She scanned her for only a moment, before looking away, heading back inside the ballroom, grabbing another glass and heading for her friends, since she had practically completely sobered up since her last drink. It wasn't alcohol making her giddy now, even with the worry of her mother seeing them, there was no way to prove that they had kissed, especially when they barely even touched lips anyway. Adora walked back to her party in a light daze, lost in her own mind as she thought mostly about Catra while smiling. At the same time, a man walked by her, avoiding to meet the blonde's eyes and headed to the queen of the Horde, talking to her in a silent tone. The queen’s fists clenched and she smiled gently at the man nodding. Did they spy on the couple? Catra couldn't even imagine, her eyes never found her mother after all but only the thought of them getting caught together again by Light Spinner was unsettling. The queen would almost stumble on the princess once she stepped inside the hall, her eyes looked down at her with a glare as she would guide the girl outdoors to their carriage. 

"You're getting distracted… that’s not your job, Catra" Catra took a seat inside as she leaned against its window to rest. Her eyes closed half and she took a small breath before she sighed,clearly bothered by the words of her mother. "I'm not, but your plan won't work if you end up introducing me to men who are willing to marry me...I’m not interested in any of them, when will you understand that?How can I distract her when I have you around me forcing me to see other princes?" A silent chuckle escaped the queen's lips, she didn't plan on marrying Catra with that knight "I've already found a way to get her out of the way, then all this land will be for our kingdom. So we'll need a great alliance after her unfortunate death. I never told you I would give you to a knight...especially this knight. From now on you can step back.." Her tone was so smooth yet Catra's ears perked up, her heart skipped and she glared at her "I'm not going to kill her.. neither you will, we can work just like that and I could... I don't know… marry her to make an alliance? Just like how it happens with everyone. She won't be able to attack our soldiers, that would make the job easier!" She was in love and the mother knew it. The older one glared at her and her fists tightened before hissing "Think again about our reputation then what you just said and you'll find the answer to your words. You’re going to do as I say till we leave this place or else..'' 

Catra glared at her, her heart beat fast and her eyes pinned on her mother while staying in silence. She didn’t know what to be afraid of, that she would lock her in if she even attempted to meet that knight again without Light Spinner knowing or that she was planning on killing the woman that she cared for. Catra remained in the carriage. With her and her mother in the same vehicle at this moment only the silence could bring peace.


	4. A lucky Charm

Once the ball was on its end, Glimmer finally found the blonde woman who was still thinking about that kiss. Especially the cold feeling on her chest when she saw Catra’s mother staring at her was something she could not forget easily. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, tapping her finger on her lips while sitting on a small couch in the room. Her hair was now in a low ponytail, her breaths were steady until the princess of BrightMoon jumped beside her. Bow was following with a glass of wine as his eyes scanned the blonde warrior. “You look… tired? What happened?” He asked casually and stretched. Glimmer though could tell that the look on her face some seconds ago was one of someone who was kissed by their crush even though now Adora seemed more serious than before. Glimmer was already tired of trying to bring some sense into her, she would leave soon as well to go to her chamber “Did you kiss her?" She tried to sound more calm even though she was too disappointed to hide it. Adora just gave her a nervous smile, looking away and scratching the back of her neck "I mean she leaned in first... And we were both sober.... Though I think her mother saw us dancing out there..." She cleared her throat "So I may be in trouble here soon but we'll see how this goes'' She took a big drink of her glass and exhaled deeply "after this I’m heading to my room. I need to sleep if I'm going to be doing any fighting tomorrow. And don't worry, this is only my third glass, with an hour or so between this one and the last one. I'm not drunk, not even really buzzed" Adora laid her head back as Bow almost cheered in excitement. He didn’t find it wrong, though he knew that it was truly risky to be in a relationship with that girl. "You are so stupid..... Why didn't you pull away? This is too. dangerous. Adora..!" Glimmer huffed and held her hand, she was worried, too worried to say the least. "These people are dangerous, you can't risk it. What if she’s on to something?What if they both are after you?" She looked up at her and gave her a concerned look. How could the warrior be so mindless to go straight into the danger? “Adora…..Glimmer is right, we have to be careful….. especially now that they live several steps away from here..” The knight took a sharp breath only to grunt in disbelief. "Glimmer it was only a kiss! And barely even that!" Irritated again, she pulled her hand away, looking at her for a moment before finishing her drink "I'm going to bed..." She walked away then, excusing herself from the ballroom quietly. Why to stay in a place where nobody would understand that she saw something in that girl. She saw her worry, she saw disappointment in her eyes and she knew that she could change it…. Glimmer didn’t understand all though, she wouldn’t understand. The princess couldn't believe after all that she told her that she was still getting mad at her. She didn't insist for Adora to stay though, if she wanted to leave she would. 

At the same moment, the princess and the queen of Horde arrived at their chambers. Catra would get some help from her maid to take off her dress, her corset as well before getting ready for her bath. Thankfully, she was all alone in the room, Light Spinner didn’t stay with her since she already had her own room for these days. The maid was already preparing the feline’s bath and soon enough she would relax in her tub with closed eyes. She didn't like the whole plan of her mother ..she wanted to somehow be able to prepare the blonde one so she could have her eyes open but...she was a knight she...didn't have to have a warning, right? She knew how to protect herself, right? For a second she touched her lips, they were so close in that last moment but why didn't she make that move..? The thought of Shera getting hurt because of her made her sick. Her eyes opened, touching with her hand some of the soap in the tub and taking a deep breath. She couldn't stop thinking about her...neither Adora could stop thinking about the princess. For her own sake, the warrior let down her hair when she entered the room, practically marching through the halls of the main castle to her temporary room. She pulled her mask off and let out a sigh as she rubbed her nose and eyes for a moment. She felt dizzy but that was maybe because of the sleepiness due to the drinks. After getting inside her room, she stripped, though she changed immediately into some sleepwear. Knowing she would dream of Catra tonight would only make her smile as she laid down after making sure the door was closed. The difficult previous days..the argument with Glimmer, everything seemed to be going so wrong but at the same time so good with Catra being around. The feline was so cute, she was so fragile as well, nothing like Glimmer said. Adora’s eyes closed and her form laid carelessly on the bed, it was rough but nothing was rougher than the floor. Her breaths were so heavy that she almost felt she would die there. Her hands tiredly pulled her blanket up and finally she was able to rest. Her thoughts were all about the brunette till she fell asleep, feeling the warmth of hers embracing her body. As the minutes passed by, Catra passed out only by the troublesome thoughts of hers, she was tired of the dance maybe and the whole argument with her mother. Suddenly she began to feel cold ,the water began to get colder as the door was knocked. "Lady, is everything alright?" A silent grunt escaped her lips and stood up, wrapping her slim form in a towel and replying quickly while walking out "I slept in there... but I'm slightly cold... " She whined silently ,ears down as she moved quickly inside her room only to meet her nanny instead of her maid. She smiled brightly, dashing into her embrace as she tightened her arms around her "what happened? Did mother call you too?" 

"Something like that….but as I can see ,I can't let you be alone with your maid...she will make you sick.." she rolled her eyes, bringing her a warmer nightdress to wear and a thin blanket."Rest , I will light up the fireplace" She didn't need anything else ,the feline curled in the bed and closed her eyes. "It's a one day trip....I bet she called you to keep an eye on me.." "why do you say that?" The older one sat down on the chair beside the bed to look down at the princess,her hand raised to fix the feline's hair back and look at her "she… has different plans than mine.. I met someone here and she doesn't approve of my decisions….she wants to...get them out of the way" Catra knew the woman would never tell anything to anyone , especially her mother. Somehow she was the only one Catra trusted so much and felt more like family than her mother. Her eyes closed in disappointment,ears perked down and she took a deep breath "You know how she is,Catra… she is suspicious and… sometimes she acts strategically and doesn't sit down to see how you feel about all this. Can you not think about this though? Now it's time to sleep..don't make me force you " she joked ,bringing a chuckle on Catra's face as the young one nodded. She felt so ...safe with the woman around her . Not many minutes later the girl would sleep, her daydreams of Shera would come to life in her dreams as it seemed. A small smile was forming from time to time and nuzzled into the pillows till the night slipped away for both the princess and the knight. 

Early in the morning, Adora was up just before the sun, cleaning and polishing her armour in the courtyard with the rest of the knights, resting in the sunlight as it warmed up the day. She was meticulous in her caretaking of both armour, and her sword, though her sword never seemed to get dull in the first place, she still made sure to take care of it. The tourney would last over three days, the first rounds would be no magic, and first blood. On the last day though the rules change. Anyone with magic can fight, including some princesses, and it was until the other yielded or couldn't get up. Adora finished up her care and stood up, then working on stretching and a light workout to get her body prepared, wearing a simple light tunic and pants. Her hair up in its ponytail again as she practiced against a dummy, though she kept her moves light, nothing to exhausting to save her energy for the main fight ahead. She had had a small, but well balanced, breakfast, planning on small snacks between each battle to keep her energy up, knowing if she ate a large meal it would only make the fights harder for her. She did have a full training program for the morning unlike the feline who woke up only to have the maid prepare her clothes for the main event. She put her clothes on so she could finally go down stairs and to get ready for breakfast. She walked through the halls with her companion beside her. Her mother didn't seem to be there, so she would be going to eat at least without her. Even though the place was huge, she could still find the knight among the others, or at least that's what she thought. 

The woman took a seat in the huge table with the rest of the guests but she didn't want to have any interaction with a probably wrong person, so she didn't walk up to a blonde haired girl she saw earlier. She only began to eat when her companion left her alone. Adora was obviously there by that time, her eyes fixed at these pointy ears of the feline, taking a few steps before sitting right next to her. “Hey princess… Long time no see?” She joked, noticing how these golden and blue eyes sparkled at the sight of hers. The princess smiled brightly causing the blonde to do the same “Good morning, knight” “My real name is Adora… so you aren’t stuck calling me knight or Shera.. They’re only titles after all” She knew her by the name of Shera so Adora had to make sure she knew both of her name and her title. After last night’s events she couldn’t resist but be too cheerful around her, she was officially interested in her after all. Her hand brushed her brown hair and took a short breath while playing slowly with a strand of hair.”Did you have a peaceful night?” She continued as the warrior was free to look at the brunette without a mask anymore, a small scar was running through her eyebrow down to the top of her nose that got revealed now that she nodded at her question and turned her head completely to look at her. “I did, luckily. I slept well.. How about you?” She took a sip of her wine and continued her food. "It was warm in my room, thankfully so yes..~ are you ready for the fight?" She obviously knew that she had been fighting for a long time so it was obvious to have a scar. Her eyes scanned her face, even if she had that scar it didn’t mean it was making her less beautiful. Nobody came up to her to talk so honestly, or even to flirt so smoothly with her. “I got up early, managed to get some maintenance done on my armour as well. I.. don't have an apprentice yet, so I still have to do everything myself, though I don't mind." The blonde smiled at her, taking a sip of her wine once more. Though it had been hard to tell before, she had a few small scars on her face and hands, her fingers thick and calloused as she held the cup, smiling gently at her "Hm sounds nice... I can tell that you will win already though~" There was no doubt that she wanted to boost her confidence as she smirked. 

Adora chuckled softly, resting her arms on the tables, muscles bunching and flexing under her shirt, though she wasn't doing it to show off, rather to grab a small snack to nibble on since everyone else was still eating "It's good to know I have your confidence to back me..." Catra’s bites on her food paused and she took a sip of her drink. "My mother will come to watch as well so ..~" She was obviously nervous about the whole thing since she knew what the older one had planned for the warrior. Instead of the blonde to be nervous as well she smiled at her, noticing her play with her hair and watching her for a moment "Then I suppose I'll have to offer that Rose to you. Dedicate a fight or two to you" She winked, causing the other one’s small smile grew wide, eyes flickered from the empty plate of hers to the girl before she shrug gently "You like to push your luck I see " She said,still that smile was bright even if she was supposed to be serious about this she...just couldn't stop smiling around her. Her heart felt like it beat only for that woman. She loved her. The warrior laughed softly in return, finishing her drink and setting the glass down "Perhaps... But I've survived doing so this far.. Maybe I'm getting cocky, but I think I've earned at least a bit of it" Adora still had butterflies. It felt so... natural, talking to her, like she had known her her entire life. She felt comfortable around her in a way she didn't even feel comfortable around her friends, even her cheeks turned a bit pink as she broke the silence once again "I'm glad I got to see you without your mask finally.. You're just as beautiful without it as you are with it" Catra’s slim form leaned back on her chair. She loved how she was talking, moving, or even her scent was magnetising. She didn't care about the muscles as many would. "Thanks...~... I have to say the same about you too, you're really charming" She smirked and bit her bottom lip coyly making the taller one’s cheeks flush red, wishing she was the one to bite these lips. The time though was passing by and the rest of the knights were ready to go. "You should go I guess..~? If you wish for some good luck I can give you a charm before the match?" Just staring at the princess’ lips for a moment made the silence feel the space between them but she quickly realised that and she cleared her throat, nodded and stood up. "Right, right I probably should.. Ah... But I would love a good luck charm from you" Catra tried so hard to not blush, her eyes looked up at her and smirked only to lean gently against her to talk in a silent tone "I'll be in the balcony then , before the fight..~” By the lack of space and the feeling of the princess so close to her, Adora thought that her breathing had stopped."I'll be there as soon as I can" She managed to breathe while watching the other walk away. She wanted so much to chase after her. To grab her hand and kiss her.. Catra though didn't give her that opportunity yet. Her slim form walked away and leaned against the wall behind her. She was planning on doing what she did not dare to do several hours ago. It was her time to make a move, after so many hours of thinking last night she realised that she...was flirty but when the other one made a small move she rejected it. She was so scared that she would hate her this morning because she pulled away seeing her smile and hearing her cheerful voice planted hopes in her. 

It was the first time Adora put on her clothes so quickly in her life without said life being threatened. Her heart was beating fast in excitement, her form sliding under her armour and rushing, without wearing her helmet, outside of her room. She arrived fifteen minutes earlier to the balcony, her palms sweating from nerves as she walked around nervously. This time Catra was late but...it was worth every single second. She was wearing a bright red and white dress, with a simple ribbon tying her hair back as she scanned the place before approaching close to her. She wanted to be sure that her mother wasn’t around this time so she wouldn’t see what she was ready to do. 

"I'm so sorry Im late —" 

"No need to apologise princess, I understand" Catra was stunning, her legs were so numb that she couldn’t walk towards her. The feline gave her a nervous smile, she stopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her to embrace her, making her pause as she brought her arms up to her waist. Having again her chest against hers made her needy, she wanted more of her but she couldn't have it. The princess’ eyes looked at the other and smiled slightly as she leaned close to her and gave her quick kiss on her cheek, close to the corner of her lips. Even this was really risky for her. "Good luck...~" Adora stepped forward to meet her in the middle, smiling as she stopped in front of her "I'll win them for you, Princess." She froze for a moment, holding her cheek and making the shorter one lean against the affection,nuzzling her cheek against her hand. The other smiled widely when she saw her lean close to her, she was so cute..but she had to pull away, knowing she would already be late "I'll see you there" 

She grinned, before turning around to leave. Her steps halted when the girl called her again.”Wait.. Take this first…” She smiled and handed her a small necklace of hers. She had it since she was small and she really thought it brought her luck… Adora smiled and took it only to wear it under the armour. “I will wear it all the time… Thanks” She gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and pulled away to leave while her ponytail was bobbing side to side until she finally disappeared from sight.


End file.
